The Prophecy
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: Lord Voldemort chose them. They are the chosen pair. The prophecy did say that two will be marked equal to one. So Alaina and Harry must remain united in their final years at Hogwarts, especially after they saw Voldemort rise again.
1. Flesh, Blood, and Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. **

Prologue

"Oh really, Lily, Alaina and I should really be going now," Elaine picked up her toddler and went towards the door.

"We must do this again sometime. Harry and Alaina really get along well," Lily stopped her best friend, "Stay a moment longer so we can fix a date."

Elaine placed her daughter back in the high chair next to Harry Potter's. They wound up chattering for a lot longer than a moment.

OoOoO

The dark lord swept through the yard of the Potters. He burst the door open and a few screams erupted. James Potter and Philip Prince stood up and pulled out their wands. However, with a flash of green light one of them was dead. And before the other could react, he was dead as well.

The mothers had their wands out when the Dark Lord barged in to the room.

"Please, spare the children!" The mothers were crying and jumped in front of the tots. Soon, however, the two kids were staring into the snake-like face of their mom's murderer.

"_Avada Kedavra," _the words flowed seamlessly from his mouth, but upon hitting the boy it caused a great ruckus, but no death. Surprised, he said it again, this time pointing it at the other child. It was harder to manage to sputter out the words of the curse due the fact that he was a large amount weaker after the first curse deflected. The girl began to cry, but her screams were drowned out by the awful, ear-splittting noise that caused the seemingly permanent death of Lord Voldemort.

OoOoO

_Ch. 1_

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory clung to the Tri-Wizard Cup as they whizzed through the air. The force of the landing caused the two boys to topple over. However, when they looked around they did not see the stands filled with cheering spectators, but instead a graveyard shrouded in mist. They could not see the edge of the graveyard, due to the fog, but the headstones around them were close together and intricate.

"Where… are we?" Cedric asked looking around. Harry knew exactly where he was. This was the graveyard from the dreams that he and Alaina Prince had been having. More like nightmares, but the fact that they both had them, only proved how linked they were.

Harry did not answer, though.

"Wait a second," Cedric was facing away from Harry, now, "Isn't that your friend? What's her name, Alison?"

Harry rushed over to see what Cedric was looking at. Sure enough, tied to the back of a headstone, gagged and unconscious was Alaina. Was this part of the tournament? Was it similar to the second task? He reached his friend and noticed the name on the headstones, Tom Riddle Sr. He had only heard the name once, two years ago when he and Alaina had conquered Lord Voldemort once again.

However, before he could react to Alaina's condition, he was stopped by a cold and menacing voice, "Kill the spare!"

Almost immediately, a flash of green light and then Cedric collapsed on the ground. By now Alaina had woken up and had saw Cedric's death. She began struggling at her bonds with no use. Her mousy brown hair was tangled and wild instead of its normal straight smooth self. Her light blue eyes were bloodshot and drowsy, but she looked around with alertness.

Both of their lighting bolt-shaped scars were searing in white-hot pain. Alaina let out a cry- muffled due to the gag- and Harry fell forward onto his hands and knees. A short man in a cloak dragged Harry towards Tom Riddle's gravestone and began conjuring up ropes so that the two teenagers were back-to-back with the grave in between them.

Harry realized who was under the hood, "You!" He gasped as Wormtail drew a piece of black cloth from his robes and shoved it into Harry's mouth. Alaina could not see Harry, but instead was looking at the bundle of robes infront of a large cauldron to her right. Harry turned left and saw it, too. They realized that it wasn't a bundle of robes, but what appeared to be a creature similar to a baby. The cauldron was full of liquid and soon there were crackling flames beneath it.

Then the cold voice spoke again, "Hurry!"

"It's ready master," Wormtail whimpered and pulled open the robes, revealing what was inside them. Harry let out a yell, but it sounded like a grunt due to the wad of fabric. It was a baby, but its features were so grotesque, Alaina gasped and shut her eyes as if to block it out. It was hairless and somewhat scaly, but its skin was a dark reddish black. The face was flat and snake-like, but the worst were its gleaming red eyes.

Wormtail heaved the creature into the cauldron and both teenagers wanted nothing more than it to drown.

Wormtail spoke again, although to no one in particular, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

Alaina and Harry felt the ground quake. What appeared to be dust flew into the air and into the cauldron causing the liquid to become a vivid blue. Soon Wormtail's voice broke out into sobs.

"Flesh – of the servant - w-willingly given – you will - r-revive – your master."

Wormtail out stretched his right hand – the one with four fingers – and gripped a dagger as he swung it upward. Alaina shut her eyes, realizing what he was about to do, but Harry gazed transfixed and the short man. There was a bloodcurtling scream. There were some moments when all that could be heard was Wormtail's panting and sobs.

When Alaina opened her eyes she realized that Wormtail was right in front of her and Harry. The silver dagger remained in Wormtail's only hand as he panted out the next words, "B-blood of the enemy… forcibly t-taken… you will… r-resurrect your foe."

The children could do nothing to prevent it. In two slashes he had cut opened their skin. Alaina felt the warm liquid dribble down her face from the cut on her face and Harry's arm hurt due to the wound on his arm. Wormtail fumbled with a glass vial and collected some blood from each one. Their blood mixed and turned a gold color. Everyone stared wide eyed at the concoction until Wormtail decided they were wasting too much time.

He emptied the gold liquid and the whole potion turned the same color gold. Wormtail fell to the ground sobbing, while cradling his stump of an arm. The light emitted from the cauldron was so bright it lit up the whole night, but then it stopped. The liquid turned a black color and the surface they so smooth that it could have been solid.

Hoping it had drowned, Alaina returned to struggling at her bonds, but stopped when a cold hand with long fingers shoved her head against the grave causing more blood to run down her neck from a new wound. She looked up and was staring into the scarlet eyes of none other than the newly risen Lord Voldemort.

**This is near the end of the fourth book and the chapter names will correspond with the names of the chapters in the actual book. I will continue onto the fifth book when I finish the remaining chapters in the fourth.**

**I just thought it would be cool to start in the middle rather than the beginning as so many people do with these sorts of stories.**

**Also if you are wondering what happened to the other chapter that used to be here, well I had to get rid of it because I didn't like it and it was from the first book.**

**By the way, yes, I do have the book open in front of me. In case you wanted to check up on the real version of this chapter, it is number thirty-two called Flesh, Blood, and Bone.**

**Lot's of rambling.**

**Ron: Yes, but at least it is useful and serious rambling…**

**Hermione: In **_**that **_**case it isn't rambling, Ronald.**


	2. The Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. **

Chapter Two

Voldemort turned away from Alaina. He slipped a pale hand into his robes and pulled out a wand. He pointed it at Wormtail and waved it. A new silver hand appeared where the old one had been chopped off. Then Voldemort grabbed his left arm and pressed a finger to his Dark Mark tattoo similar to the one at the Quidditch world cup.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He waited a few moments before he turned to Harry and Alaina with a wicked grin on his flat white face.

"You two sit on the grave of my late father," he hissed softly, "A muggle and a fool… almost like your dear mothers. All three had their uses did they not? Your mother's died to save your lives, and I killed mine… see how useful he's proven in his death?"

He cackled before continuing, "Potter you might have a better view of that house than Prince."

He was right, Harry was facing a hill and atop of it sat a rundown mansion that looked similar to the shrieking shack.

"That's where my father lived. My mother lived in the nearby village. She loved him, but he abandoned her when he found out what she was… he didn't like magic…

He left her and returned home before I was born. My mother died after child birth and I was raised in a _muggle _orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name… Tom Riddle…."

He paced and both teenagers found it hard to think of this dark wizard as a child.

"However, listen," Voldemort meant the various cracking sounds filling the air, "Here come my real family."

Death Eaters began appearing and the graveyard was full of swishing cloaks. They formed a circle around Tom Riddle's grave, Voldemort, and a weeping Wormtail. However, there were gaps in the circle as if the Death Eaters were waiting for people. However, the Dark Lord did not seem to expect anyone else to show up, so he began talking to them. Alaina could not see what was happening, but a man cried out in pain and she guessed that someone was being put under the Cruciatus Curse. Then he began singling out certain names. As he came into view he took note of a gap of six missing people. One of the Death Eaters in front of Harry spoke.

"Master, we crave to know… we beg you to tell us… how you have achieved… this miracle… how you managed to return to us."

Voldemort walked back out of view and towards the voice of a man who sounded an awful lot like Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah what a story it is," Voldemort began circling Harry and Alaina like a vulture would circle a carcass, with a look of hunger, disgust, and want all together, "And it begins- and ends- with our young guests here. You know, they call these children my downfall? On that night and after, I could not touch the children," he raised both of his hands. He placed one atop of Harry's head and ruffled his hair and he used the other to gently caress Alaina's uninjured cheek.

"No matter, I can touch them now," the children both felt their scars ripping apart in pain. Voldemort removed his hands and began circling them again. He told the lengthy tail of thirteen years of agony and of Bertha Jorkins and of his plans of getting the children in his grasp. Alaina remembered that part of the story vividly. Professor Moody had sent for her. She had arrived in his office and before her eyes he turned into an unfamiliar man who brandished the Dark Mark. He apparated with her- it was a very uncomfortable- and they were in the graveyard. He had proceeded to knock her out and tie her up to wait for Harry.

"And here they are," He stopped in front of Harry and pointed his wand at him, "_Crucio!"_

Just hearing what was happening to Harry made Alaina squirm. She was glad she did not have to see it. Then it stopped and he hung limply in his bonds. Next Voldemort did it to her. The pain was unbearable. She felt her bones burning as if on fire and her head was surely ripping in two along her scar and then, as quickly as it come, it ended.

"These two are not stronger than me as you had believed. So, I will prove it to you. How about we let the boy watch the girl die before meeting the same fate. Now untie her Wormtail and give her back her wand."

**So there you are. This is fun to write, haha. Sorry, that I left out some detail, but it didn't really have anything to do with Harry or Alaina so I figured that if you had read it, you didn't really want to read it again. Also the part with Wormtail's hand is out of order and it kind of messed up another part, but I kept rewriting it and I'm still not happy with the final outcome. But, if you liked it, great, if not, whatever, but I hope you did!**

**Also glad, that this one had a little bit of Alaina's side of the story and how she got to the cemetery and stuff.**

**Harry: What about me?**

**Ron: Mate, we aren't even in this one so you shouldn't be complaining.**

**Luna: I think Ron is a bit jealous. He just doesn't want to say it to your face.**

**Harry: Er- Luna you aren't even in the fourth book.**


	3. Priori Incantatem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. **

Chapter Three

Wormtail raised his new silver hand and swiped the wad of material gagging Alaina out of her mouth. Then with one tug, the ropes fell. Wormtail pulled out her wand from his pocket and forcefully shoved it into her hand. She stood up and took a moment to steady herself before she looked to Harry. It was the first time she saw him tonight. His leg was injured and his arm still bled from when Wormtail cut him.

She, herself, could feel blood still on her cheek and was still lightheaded from the wound in the back of her head. She looked around and noticed that the Death Eaters had moved closer together.

"You do know how to duel, Alaina Prince?" Voldemort asked her softly, his red eyes gleaming in the darkness. She thought back to second year. The only spells she had learned from Lockhart had been a disarming spell and a memory charm. Neither of those could help her, for she knew that she would be facing the unblockable _Avada Kedavra _curse.

"First we bow," he bent down, but kept his gaze fixed upon her slender, short figure. She didn't bow at first, but then bent over. Keeping her head up just as Voldemort had done.

"And now-" Voldemort raised his wand.

"-We duel," Alaina finished his sentence and raised her wand. However, before she could do anything, she had been hit yet again with the Cruciatus Curse. She fell to her knees and cried out in pain. She heard Death Eaters sniggering, but they sounded so harmless compared to the pain she was experiencing now.

And then it stopped. She lay on the ground at Harry's feet. She was panting and shaking uncontrollably. Harry nudged her and their eyes met. She nodded at him and stood up.

"That hurt didn't it, Prince?" Voldemort taunted, "Do you want me to do that again?"

She didn't answer. She just glared at him with her light blue eyes. She was going to die. She wasn't going to give in to Voldemort's demands. She was fourteen. The least she could do was die with dignity.

"I asked if you want me to do that again," he hissed softly, "Answer me! _Imperio!_"

She was floating. She was blissful. She didn't want to think, let alone move… _Say no… just answer no… say no, Alaina_.

I will not, said a stronger voice in her mind. It was Harry.

_Just answer no…_

I won't do it. I won't say anything. Harry was pushing her on. She would not give in.

"I won't!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the graveyard.

"You… won't?" asked Voldemort surprised. The Death Eaters had ceased their laughter. Voldemort raised his wand, but Alaina was ready. Her keeper reflexes from Quidditch kicked in and she jumped behind the headstone and the spell hit Harry. She heard Harry writhing in pain.

"Tut-tut. See what you did to your little boyfriend?" Voldemort taunted some more regaining his confidence as if he were eating her fear. The Death Eaters laughed again. The fear within her was replaced with anger.

"He is not-" She stood up, "-my-" she turned around, "-BOYFRIEND!" She aimed her wand and shouted, "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, "Very good, Alaina," he clapped. He grabbed his wand from a Death Eater and pointed it at Alaina, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" Harry's gag had fallen out of his mouth.

Alaina fell to the ground with a thud.

Wormtail untied Harry who immediately stood up despite the pain in his leg and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort shouted at the same time. The red jet of light from Harry's wand met the green jet of light from Voldemort's wand. A web of golden light formed around them and Alaina. The Death Eaters were unable to cast spells into it, let alone enter it. A bead of gold light formed where their light streams met and began pulsing back and forth. A beautiful song filled his ears. It was a phoenix song. A ghostly form began to come out of Voldemorts wand. First a shaggy mess of long hair and then the sweater followed by the jeans. Lastly were the Mary-Janes that touched the ground delicately. It was Alaina.

Next was Cedric Diggory, followed by Bertha Jorkins. Then, his father and Alaina's father emerged from the tip of the wand.

"Hold on, Harry!" Alaina ordered, but her voice was distant and echoing. She walked towards the ghost (was it a ghost?) of her father and hugged it tightly.

"Your mother is coming, Harry," James Potter told his son. Sure enough, Lily Potter and Elaine Prince appeared from the tip of Voldemort's wand.

"Harry," Lily walked over and stood next to James, "When the connection breaks, we can only linger for a moment. Grab the portkey. Go back to Hogwarts."

"I will!" Gasped Harry.

"Harry, take my body back with you. Take it back to my parents…" The figure of Cedric whispered as he glanced at his body near Alaina's.

"Me too, Harry. Remember to tell them everything. They need to know… do it now, Harry. NOW!"

Harry wrenched his wand away and the golden web was gone. The phoenix song stopped and Harry threw Alaina's body over his shoulder. He limped towards the portkey and with one hand grabbed Cedric and with the other grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup.

"NYAAAAAHHH!" Harry heard Voldemort's scream of fury as he zipped through the air in a whirl of wind and color.

They were going back.

**Okay, I couldn't help, but put NYAAAHHH in there. Anyone who has seen the newest HP7 Part 2 trailer would know that that is the only thing Voldemort says. I mean they should add it into the dictionary.**

**Alaina is dead! Oh noes! Well, we'll see what happens next!**

**Harry: I don't think I'll ever be cheerful again…**

**Dementor: My bad…**

**Voldemort: NYAAAAAAHHH!**


	4. Veritaserum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Four

Harry slammed onto the ground, his face pressed on Cedric's chest. He did not move or open his eyes. He tightened his hold on Alaina's body and the Tri-Wizard Cup. His scar ached dully as he waited for something to happen… anything….

A flurry of chaos erupted around him. There were footsteps, screams, and voices. He remained where he was afraid to let go of the objects he was desperately clutching. He felt that if he did he would slip away into the blackness gathering at the edge of his brain.

A pair of hands seized him roughly and turned him over.

"Harry! _Harry!"_

Fighting shock and exhaustion, he forced his eyes open and looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore. There was a crowd around him in a semicircle and the maze was on the other end.

Harry let go of the cup, but used his newly freed hand to clutch Cedric's body.

"He's back," Harry whispered, "He's back. Voldemort."

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was near Dumbledore, his face white and appalled.

"My God—Diggory, Prince!" he whispered, "Dumbledore, they're dead! Harry, let go of them."

Harry felt fingers trying to pry him off of the limp bodies, but Harry would not let go. Then Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, you can't help them now. It's over. Let go."

"They wanted me to bring them back," Harry muttered- he felt it important to explain this, "They asked me to bring their bodies back to Hogwarts…"

"That's right, Harry, just let go now."

Dumbledore helped Harry get to his feet. He swayed and was unable to put support onto his injured leg. Their was chaos. Amos Diggory had run forward and was pawing at his son. Then someone larger and stronger led him through the crowd. He had slung Alaina over his shoulder effortlessly.

"What happened, Potter?" The man asked as they walked up the stone steps of the castle. _Clunk, clunk, clunk, _went his wooden leg as they walked. It was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Cup was a portkey… took us to a cemetery… Voldemort was there…"

_Clunk, clunk, clunk_ up the marble stairs.

"He killed Cedric immediately… made a potion… got his body back… Alaina dueled with him… he killed her…"

"And then?" Moody prodded as they made it into his office. Harry felt a cup being shoved into his hands.

"We dueled… got away… something funny with our wands… saw mum, dad, Alaina, Cedric… they came out of his wand…."

"Drink this Harry… you'll feel better… now, I need to know exactly what happened…"

Moody's office into sharper focus.

"You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, Wormtail, and me and Alaina," Harry said. His head felt clearer, his scar didn't hurt as much, and he could still hear screaming from the Quidditch field in the distance.

"What did he take from you guys?"

"Blood."

"And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yeah, loads of them…"

"How did he treat them? Did he forgive them?"

Then Harry suddenly remembered something important; "There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts! He put my name in the goblet! They made sure I got to the graveyard!"

He tried to stand up, but Moody pushed him back down.

"Snape? Karkaroff?"

"Snape! No, no, no! Karkaroff? That sad excuse for a man? He fled tonight when he felt the Dark Mark on his arm burn."

"So he didn't put my name in the Goblet?"

"No… I did that."

OoOoO Meanwhile:

Cedric and Alaina were lying in the hospital wing. Amos Diggory was at Cedric's bedside and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting with Alaina.

"My son…" Amos Diggory could be heard whispering in between sobs. Hermione was openly crying with her head on Ron's shoulders. Ron trying to be strong, let silent tears streak his freckled face.

Dumbledor, McGonagall, and Snape entered the hospital wing at once. They swept past the Diggory's and stood around Alaina. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and McGonagall checked for a pulse before saying, "It's no use, Albus, she is dead."

But Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye that implied that he had something up his sleeve. He pointed his wand at the girl and Ron and Hermione looked up curiously.

"_Rennervate,"_ Dumbledore said clearly as he waved his wand over the body of Alaina Prince.

"Sir," Hermione asked quietly, "Isn't that the spell to bring people back into consciousness after being stunned?"

"Yes, the very one. You are truly clever," Dumbledore nodded.

"But, sir, I thought it couldn't be used to… well… bring people back from the dead," Hermione said slowly bursting into tears at the end.

"That would be true also," Dumbledore agreed, but turned his attention back to Alaina. She opened her eyes.

Everyone stared, shocked at the unbelievable sight. She sat up quickly, but Snape pushed her back down.

"Harry! Where is he? Is he..? Oh no…" She began speaking.

Then McGonagall spoke, "He is fine, dear. He is with Professor Moody right now."

"NO! It was him! It was Professor Moody! He's not really Professor Moody… we have to save Harry! She jumped off of the bed and ran to the door with Ron and Hermione closely followed.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I request that you stay here and await our return," Professor McGonagall spoke.

Alaina and the adults rushed to Mad-Eye's office and used _Stupefy _to blast the door down and knock out the armed man.

"Come along, Potter," she whispered, "You and Ms. Prince must go back to the hospital wing."

"Ms… Prince..? Harry turned to the doorway and saw Alaina standing there, alive as ever. For the first time that night, he smiled. She ran towards him and they embraced before awkwardly releasing.

"No," said Dumbledore sharply, "They must stay, Minerva, because they need to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance and only with acceptance can recovery be achieved. These two must know who has put them through what they have suffered tonight and why."

"Moody," Harry said in a state of complete disbelief, "How can it have been Moody?"

"It wasn't Moody, Harry! He's… someone else," Alaina tried to explain, but her head was still bleeding and she was forced to sit down to the growing lightheadedness.

"Severus, please fetch me enough Veritaserum for even the biggest liar and then bring me the houself called Winky. Minerva, please go down to Hagrid's hut where you will find a black dog. Bring that dog to my office and tell it I will be there shortly."

Both left without questioning Dumbledore, despite the confused looks that rested on their faces. However, Alaina and Harry exchanged a look of understanding and turned back to Dumbledore was crouching by the seven-lock trunk. He grabbed the chain of keys off of Mad-Eye's desk and fitted the first key into the first lock. The contents disappointed Dumbledore so he continued to this with the rest of the keys. However, until he reached the seventh and final key did he find what he wanted.

Looking into the trunk, one could see a pit or a room and sitting at the bottom of that pit was a man. He was fast asleep, starved in appearance, and one of legs, eyes, and chunks of his hair were missing. It was evidently the real Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore hopped into the pit and requested the imposter's cloak to cover the shivering man.

"Madam Pomfrey will need to tend to him, but not immediately. Now empty that flask. Polyjuice potion."

"That's why he turned into someone else!" Alaina realized. As if on cue, the unconscious man began to change. It was the man Harry had seen in his Pensieve when Alaina refused to go near it. Snape and McGonagall appeared in the doorway.

"Crouch!" Snape cried stopping dead in his tracks, causing McGonagall to bump into him. Winky appeared at the doorway and peered out from behind Snape's legs.

"Master Barty!" She cried and flung her self onto the young man's chest, "You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is stunned, Winky, now step aside please. Severus, the potion?" He took the small vial of clear liquid and shoved the contents down the man's throat. His eyelids flickered.

"Tell us everything," Dumbledore commanded and everyone sat down to hear the story of Barty Crouch Jr.

**Woot! IT'S ALIVE! And by it I mean she… and by she I mean Alaina. You get the point. Uh oh! Trouble at Hogwarts! But all's good now, right?**

**Peeves: When there's strife and when there's trouble, call on Peevesie; he'll make double!**

**Me: Erm… right then.**

**Ron: I'm in this one!**

**Cedric: Me too!**

**Peeves: Yeah, but you, ickle prefect are deadsies!**


	5. The Parting of Ways

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Five

Dumbledore gave more orders to Professors McGonagall and Snape before turning to the two bloody teenagers.

"I will escort you two back to my office. Sirius is waiting for you," he told them and they walked out of the room. No one spoke so the only sounds came from their footsteps on the marble floor. Harry's mind was swimming with questions, but did not want to ask them and was too tired to form the words correctly. Alaina did not want to speak at all of the events that took place however long ago. It felt like days ago she was tied up in the graveyard.

They reached the stone gargoyle that leapt aside when Dumbledore spoke the password. His voice seemed a hint raspier then usual showing off his true age. When they had ascended the spiral staircase and sure enough, inside the office was Sirius.

His face was pale and gaunt just as it was when he escaped from Azkaban. He crossed the room and guided Harry and Alaina into chairs. His hands shook as he embraced them both in turn.

"I knew it—I knew something like this—what happended?" He asked urgently. Dumbledore began telling Sirius word for word what Barty Crouch Jr. had said. Alaina and Harry weren't listening. Both of them were tired and in pain. Alaina looked down and saw Fawkes resting on her knee.

"Hello, Fawkes," she whispered to the phoenix. Harry reached over and began to stroke the red and gold plumage of the bird. Dumbledore looked over at the children and examined them carefully. Alaina met his gaze understanding that he would ask questions.

So she told him everything without being asked. Harry followed her lead and filled in the gaps. Together they told the story. Alaina didn't realize she had been shaking. And when Harry got to the part about the web and the ghosts, Sirius interrupted.

"_Priori Incantatem_," he muttered. Dumbledore explained.

"Why, did I come out of his wand if I wasn't dead?" Alaina asked.

"You are two young. I don't expect you to understand at such a young age, but a part of you remains alive in Harry," Dumbledore explained. There was a silence during which Fawkes swooped into the air and flew in a circle before landing again on his perch. Harry and Alaina's eyes met. His green ones reflected in her blue ones and for a moment, the same had happened to Harry.

"Is that why our blood turned gold when mixed?" Harry asked. Although, he already knew the answer. Alaina then did something rash. She swiped her finger across her still bleeding cheek and touched Harry's arm wound. A gold light erupted and his arm healed.

"You two will go to the hospital wing. A sleeping potion and some peace would do both of you good," Dumbledore said, though Alaina doubted she would need a sleeping potion to fall asleep. He turned to Sirius, "Would you like to stay with them?"

Sirius nodded and transformed into a dog. They walked in silence to the hospital wing where they were met by Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. However, Dumbledore sat down with them on the otherside of the room from where Alaina and Harry were being tended by Madam Pomfrey.

"These two need peace and quiet in order to sleep. Please do not disturb them or ask them questions until they are ready to answer."

They felt extreme gratitude to Dumbledore for this.

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey walked over to them, "May I ask-"

"This dog will stay with them. I assure you he is well trained," Dumbledore answered and scratched Sirius behind the ear.

Harry and Alaina were already fast asleep.

"How could you have let this happen?" The loud voice of Minerva McGonagall woke Harry and Alaina up. Their gazes met, but then they continued to feign sleep so as to listen to the heated argument. The exchange of nasty words included the voices of Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagall, and Molly (who was mainly telling the former three to keep their voices down).

"The moment that thing entered the room it swooped down and- and kissed him!" McGonagall cried and the teenagers knew that they were talking about dementors and Barty Crouch.

Soon, however, the argument turned into a discussion of Voldemort and whether he truly has returned. No one believed Alaina or Harry. Fudge thought them to be raving lunatics just like Rita Skeeter had revealed in the prophet. Then Snape entered and showed Fudge his Dark Mark by the sounds of it. Then Fudge walked over to Harry's bedside and placed a large sack onto the table.

"His winnings," and with that he stormed out of the room. Then it sounded like Severus and Sirius were forced to shake hands and go do something together. When Dumbledore left the room, they finally decided to get up. They slowly sat up and saw all of the familiar faces.

"You should drink the rest of your potions," Molly was crying and she shoved the goblets into their hands. There was a loud clapping noise and Hermione was holding something in her hands, "Sorry." She muttered and Alaina and Harry downed their goblets in one gulp. They leaned back against the fluffy white pillows and turned to face each other. They grinned and reached out towards each other. Their hands grazed and then fell limp as they both fell asleep, smiles still on their face.

OoOoO

**This chapter was really boring and frustrating to me. I hate how Harry and Alaina do everything at the same time. It sort of frustrated me, though when I wrote it and they were different because one heard something and the other saw something different and yeah. This was simpler even if it seems less plausible.**

**Ginny: I'm not there?**

**Ron: No… you'll get your chance to see Harry, won't you?**

**Ginny: Grr…**

**Neville: This dialogue isn't even funny.**

**Me: Yeah, well… to be honest I wasn't to prpud with the others…**

**Neville: Yeah but this one wasn't even an attempt to be funny!**

**Me: …**


	6. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Six

Alaina found her memories of the days after the Tri-Wizard tournament to be quite scattered. She remembered certain bits such being dismissed from classes for a few days, the jeering of Slytherins, and Harry meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. They did not blame either of them for his death, however, and thanked them for bringing back his body. Harry had tried to give them his winnings, but they wouldn't have it.

She and Harry had returned to Gryffindor tower the following evening. Hermione and Ron revealed that Dumbledore had spoken to the school to not badger them.

"So are we going to your house this summer?" Harry brought up while playing Wizard Chess with Ron. Hermione looked up from her book and Alaina turned away from the heated Chess tournament to look at Ron.

"Well, Dumbledore wants you to go back to the Dursleys. And he wants you," Ron turned to Alaina, "To go to your grandfather again."

"Why?" She asked as she walked around to an armchair. She put her feet up on the coffee table earning her a rotton glare from a prefect.

"Dunno… I suppose he's got his reasons. Dumbledore has a reason for everything he does, doesn't he?"

They sat thinking, and the chimes of the clock were the only sounds heard for a moment.

"Shall we go see Hagrid?" Hermione spoke up. Yesterday, they had decided that because they had free periods from Defense Against the Dark Arts that they should go see Hagrid on Thursdays.

"Who's that?" Called Hagrid when they knocked on the door. He opened it and Fang came bounding out nearly knocking Ron off of his feet, "Oh, Harry!"

"Good ter see yeh four, good ter see yeh," he ushered them inside has he hastily began clearing the table of two bucket-sized mugs.

"Bin havin' a cup o' tea with Olympe," Hagrid explained, "She's jus' left."

"Who?" Demanded Ron.

"Madame Maxime, o' course!"

They were silent for a little and sat eating Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Knew he was goin' to come back," said Hagrid suddenly, and the four of them looked up, shocked. "Known it fer years, Harry. Knew he was out there bidin' his time. It hadter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. Dumbledore's got a plan. Good man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not worried."

Hagrid raised his eyebrows at their disbelieving expressions.

"No good sittin' and worryin'," he said, "What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me what yeh two did," His chest swelled as he looked at Harry and Alaina.

It was with a heavy heart that Alaina packed her trunk. She wanted anything, but to return to her mother's father. She sighed as she walked down the steps of her dormitory and met up with her best friends. When entering the Great Hall, the place was not decorated with the winning house's colors, but was decorated with black as a mark of respect to Cedric.

Dumbledore began to speak. He made a toast to Cedric, but what he spoke of next mortified her. He began speaking of Voldemort and his return. He mentioned Harry and herself. As heads turned to search the Hall for her, all she wanted to do was shrink into nothingness. She did not hear the rest of the speech, however, for she had fainted out of shock and embarrassment.

The train ride back left Alaina more depressed than ever before. She was honestly scared. What would happen if Voldemort found out that she was still alive? Would he come after her grandfather or her.

Hermione brought out a jar with a beetle in it.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about Rita Skeeter anymore."

"Is that-?" Alaina gasped as her thoughts zoomed away from her.

"Yep!" Hermione beamed, "She's an unregistered animagus!"

"That explains a lot!" Harry exclaimed. He thought back to the beetle in Hermione's hair, and Malfoy whispering into his hands.

"I promised to let her go when we get back to London," Hermione explained.

The door of the compartment slid open and the smirking face of Draco Malfoy stood there.

"Very clever, Granger," he said. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him and they all looked more arrogant and menacing than ever. It looked as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Harry looked down at the floor and saw the effect of spells that flew at Malfoy from every direction. Fred and George appeared and put their wands away. They entered the compartment and sat down examining their work.

"Who used the Furnunculus curse?" Asked George. Harry rose his hand, "Odd, I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though he's sprouted little tentacles all over his face." He said as he looked at Crabbe. He stood up and heaved the boys out of sight.

"Good thinking," Fred said, "They don't add much to the décor."

The rest of the train ride passed with a few games of exploding snap. When the train halted Hermione and Ron were the first ones into the hallway. Alaina was almost out of the door when she heard Harry speaking to the twins. She smiled when she realized what he had done. Back on the platform, they said their good-byes and Harry and Alaina hugged last.

"It'll be alright, Harry," she tried to ensure him, "Write to me?" She looked up at him. He was at least a head taller than her.

"Only if you reply," he smiled at her. They hugged again and together went through the barrier. Standing near Platform Ten was Harry's Uncle Vernon and her Grandfather conversing about the weather.

As Hagrid had said, whata would come would come… and they would have to meet it when it did.

OoOoO

**End of book four! Hooray! So umm… yeah…**

**Harry: That's it?**

**Hermione: It's not very long is it?"**

**Me: Oh! Well excuse me for not meeting your high expectations. Well I never!**

**Ron: Oh, great now you've got her agitated.**

**Neville: This one wasn't even funny just like the last one.**

**Me: OH I SEE! NOT LONG ENOUGH OR FUNNY ENOUGH! *Throws Hair-dryer***

**Ron: Where did she get that?**


	7. The Lost Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

**Takes place in the middle of chapter thirty-seven of book five. Decided I want to focus on books six and seven, but four is my favorite and five is uber important, so… yeah.**

Chapter Seven

"It is time for me to tell you two something that I should've told you five years ago. Harry, sit down. I'll tell you everything, and I only ask for a little patience. Then you can let out all your rage when I have finished," Dumbledore ushered Harry into a seat after brushing off the broken pieces of silver instruments from it. Harry and Alaina stared at each other before turning to Dumbledore once more.

"Do you remember when you asked me why Voldemort targeted you?"

They nodded.

"I should have told you then, but eleven seemed much to young. Even when you were twelve, I did not share. I realize that I cared for you too much. But now, I know, I must tell you."

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the pensieve where he stared into the glassy surface.

"Voldemort chose you two because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth's. Voldemort knew it, but not all of it. He thought he would be fulfilling the prophecy by attacking you two, but instead the curses backfired. Soon, he returned to his body. And attempted yet again to kill you. And tonight he was close to retrieving the weapon he has been seeking for so long: the knowledge of how to destroy you."

The sun had risen fully now. The glass case containing the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided in gleamed with more broken fragments. A baby Fawke's made soft noises from the ashes within his cage.

"The propehecy's smashed," Harry said blankly, "I watched it fall."

"The thing destroyed in the Department of Mysteries was merely a record of the prophecy. However, three people have heard the record. And they are able to recall it perfectly.

"Who heard it?" Harry asked.

"Me," said Dumbledore, "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar in the Hog's Head Inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. However, I felt it would be polite to see this great-great-granddaughter of a gifted Seer."

"Professor Trelawny?"

"Indeed, Harry. She is the one who delivered the prophecy, though she does not know it herself. That is why I hired her."

"I heard it, too," Alaina spoke suddenly. Both men turned to look at her.

"When it smashed in the Department of Mysteries, I stopped to listen.

_The two with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… A boy and a girl will join forces… And the Dark Lord will mark two to equal one, but together they will share power the dark lord knows not… One will die at the hand of the next one to die at the remaining hand… For none can live while the others survives… The pair with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._"

"Does it mean… it… what does it mean?" Harry looked to Dumbledore once more.

"It meant," he replied, "that the two people who can defeat Voldemort were born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. They would be born to parents who had defied Voldemort three times."

"It means – us?" Alaina gulped. Her breathing grew heavier. They were the duo-who-lived since the beginning, but now pieces began falling into place.

"It may not have meant you two specifically. For there is one more person it could have referred to. Neville Longbottom."

"So it doesn't mean us?" Alaina's head began to ache.

"I'm afraid you are forgetting the next part of the prophecy. Voldemort marked you two, not Neville. The scars on your heads prove it. Notice this, he did not choose the pureblood, but the half-blood, like himself."

"But I'm pureblood, too." Alaina said.

"The prophecy said a boy and girl. You are the only girl to fit the requirements."

"So, no matter what, I was destined for this?"

"That seems to be the case."

"Why did he attack us as babies? He should've waited to see who was more dangerous," suggested.

"Yes, that would be the most practical, but Voldemort only knew of the first part of the prophecy. He did not know that he would be transferring power to you. He never knew there might be dangegr in attacking you. He did not know that united you would have power he knows not-"

"But we don't have powers he hasn't got!" Alaina cried in frustration.

"Wait, what about the last part about dying?" Harry asked.

"Two must die," Alaina thought aloud. Their eyes locked.

"We'll kill him then," Harry balled his fists, "before he can kill one of us. Then we'll make the prophecy wrong! I won't kill you and you won't kill me! Together, we will vanquish Lord Voldemort once and for all!"

A lone tear ran down Alaina's face as she leapt up and hugged Harry.

"I feel I owe you dear children one more explanation," Dumbledore interrupted, "You may be wondering why I did not choose you two as prefects… well I must confess… I rather thought… you had enough responsibility to be going on with."

OoOoO

**I know you were expecting to have the whole book, but I don't really like the fifth one as much as the others. So yeah, I changed the prophecy and all to squeeze in Alaina. By the way have any of you made the connection between Alaina Prince and someone else in the Harry Potter series? Think sixth book. You'll figure it out when I'm writing about that part. But now you're curious, huh? Yeah, that's what I thought. Now you have to read, muahahaha.**

**Ron: Will you cool it with the evil laughter?**

**Me: Yeah, okay.**

**Neville: ^Opens mouth to speak^**

**Me: Don't say anything about the humor level of my imaginary dialogue.**

**Neville: ^Closes mouth^**


	8. The Second War Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Eight

"There you two are! I knew they would drag you into it somehow," said Hermione, looking over the top of the _Sunday Prophet _at him.

They were in the Hospital wing. Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and Alaina sat in a chair next to Neville, whose nose had mended quickly. Ginny, whose ankle was healed likewise lay curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed. On Neville's other side was Luna who was busy reading the quibbler upside down.

"They're the "Pair Who Lived" again now, aren't they?" interjected Ron darkly. "Not much of two showing off teenagers anymore, eh?"

He helped himself to a handful of chocolate frogs. There were still deep welts on his arms from the brains' tentacles.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now," said Hermione scanning the rest of the article, "'_Voices of truth who stick together… perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in their stories… forced to bear ridicule and slander…_' Hmm… They don't mention that they were the one's doing the ridiculing and slandering, though," Hermione finished her thought with a frown. She winced slightly and put her hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incanation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, "quite enough damage to be going on with." Hermione was having to take ten different potions a day.

"'_You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page 5, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter and Alaina Prince, page nine…' _Well," said Hermione, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "It's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview isn't exclusive. It's the one that was in _The Quibbler _months ago…."

"Well, what else is going on in Hogwarts," Ron asked eager for more information about what was going on outside the hospital wing.

"Flitwick's got rid of Fred and George's swamp," said Alaina.

"He did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and roped it off," explained Ginny.

"Yeah, he says it was a really good bit of magic," Alaina said shrugging.

"It must be a monument," Ron nodded, "They sent me all of these, you know," he motioned to the chocolate frogs, "Must be doing alright with their jokeshop, eh?"

Alaina smiled knowingly at Harry who smiled sheepishly back.

"So everything is alright now that Dumbledore is back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and Filch is not happy about it," Neville explained then dropped his voice to a whisper, "He says Umbridge was the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts…."

All seven them brought their gaze to the bed across the room. Umbridge was lying down with her gaze to the ceiling.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's in shock," whispered Hermione.

"She shows signs of life, though if you do this," said Ron and with his tongue he made soft clip-clopping noises. Umbridge sat bolt upright and looked wildly around.

"I wonder who they're going to let teach divination," Alaina thought aloud. She didn't like the subject much and was not planning on taking it again. But Firenze couldn't go back to the forest and Dumbledore treasured Trelawny too much.

"I don't think it's a load of rubbish anymore," Ron said, "Not that we know there are real prophecies and such."

Alaina and Harry exchanged grimaces. They had not yet told the others about what Dumbledore had said and neither of them looked forward to being the one to repeat it.

"Pity it broke," Hermione said softly and Alaina stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Ron looked surprised.

"Er- Hagrids," said Alaina, "he just got back and I figured he wanted to know how you were."

Harry stood up as well, "I'll go with her!"

Together they briskly walked out of the hospital wing. The castle seemed very quiet for a Sunday. Everybody was out in the grounds enjoying the sun and the end of exams. Out the windows they could people flying in the quidditch pitch and some even swimming the lake with the giant squid.

They had reached the entrance hall when Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy emerged from a door that they knew led from the common room. Harry stopped dead and Alaina crashed into him as she was lagging behind to look out a window. The others stopped as well and for few moments they just stared at each other.

"Your dead, Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Funny," Alaina said, "You'd of thought he'd have stopped walking around."

Pansy sneered and said, "Isn't this cute. She's trying to defend her little boyfriend."

Alaina blushed, but before she could retort Malfoy said, "You are both going to pay," his voice was barely louder than a whisper, "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to our fathers."

"Well, now I'm scared," Harry rolled his eyes, " I s'pose Lord Voldemort was just a warm-up act compared to you three. What's the matter?" he said, for they all looked stricken at the name, "He's your dad's mate isn't he? Not scared of him, are you?"

"You think you are such a big man, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh, maybe because he is?" Alaina joined in once more, "You scared 'cause you don't think you can take on the Boy Who Lived?"

"You wait. I'll have you both. You can't land my father in prison-"

"Oho! I thought we just did?" Alaina interrupted Malfoy.

"The dementors have left Azkaban. Dad and the others'll be out in no time…"

"Yeah, I expect they will. Still, at least everyone will know what scumbags they are now."

Following Alaina's brief speech Harry drew his wand and Malfoy micked the motion. But before spells could fly-

"Potter! Prince!"

Snape had emerged from the staircase and at the sight of him Harry and Alaina felt more than hatred towards Malfoy.

"What are you doing, Potter?" said Snape coldly as ever, as he strode towards the six of them.

"I'm trying to decide which curse to use on Malfoy, sir," said Harry fiercly and Alaina had to place a hand over her mouth to refrain from laughing. Snape stared at them.

"Ten points each. Taken for your wand and cheek, Mr. Potter, and for encouraging him, Ms. Prince."

Snape looked towards the giant hourglasses on the walls and gave a sneering smile.

"Ah, I see there are no longer any points to take from Gryffindor. In that case we will have to-"

"Add some more?" Professor McGonagall walked in from the front doors. She was carrying a tartan carpetbag in one hand and leaning on a walking stick with her other.

"Professor McGonagall! Out of St. Mungo's, I see!" Snape greeted her.

"Indeed," she said, shrugging of her traveling cloak. "You tow – Crabbe- Goyle- take these to my office." She handed them the cloak and carpetbag and watched as they strode away.

"Right then, fifty points apiece to Potter and his friends for alerting the world about You-Know-Who's return! Let's see that would be fifty each for Potter, Prince, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, and Miss Granger," they watched as a shower of rubies fell into the bottom bulb of Gryffindor's hourglass, "And fifty for Miss Lovegood, too."

A number of sapphires flowed into Ravenclaw's glass.

"And twenty from Gryffindor correct, Professor Snape?"

A few rubies flew back up into the top part.

"Well, Prince, Potter, Malfoy, I think you should all head outside on a glorious day like this."

They all immediately headed outside and smiled at each other as they strode down to Hagrid's for the last time that term.

**Yeah, I know book five was only two chapters, but… Now we can get to the sixth book faster, right? Yeah!**

**Hagrid: I don' get ter be in this chapter?**

**Harry: Nah, it was getting too long.**

**Me: What he said!**

**Also, I need your guys' help to find a good name for Harry and Alaina. Pair who lived doesn't work for me. I know I'm going to use the Chosen Duo in book six, but if you have anymore good ones let me know!**


	9. Will and Won't

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Nine

Alaina sat down next to her best friend Harry in his room. The Dursley's had let her come over much more often now that the Order had had a chat with them and her grandfather. Since they had gotten their letters from Dumbledore, they had been locked up in his room.

They had read through all of the Daily Prophet clippings that cluttered the room. Alaina turned her attention to Harry's empty trunk and snorted. He had not packed a thing yet. Alaina's trunk was packed and waiting at his door along with her owl, Archimedes, in his cage. It was very late now and Harry doubted that Dumbledore would come. They both began to doze off, but when the street lamps outside went out. They bolted upright.

"I told you so," Alaina snickered as Harry ran around grabbing his things. They could hear the doorbell echo through the house and Uncle Vernon crying, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Harry froze with a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. Alaina gleefully laughed.

"You forgot to tell them Dumbledore was coming!"

He shrugged and continued packing. He slammed his trunk shut and they ran down the stairs. And into the living room. Sure enough, the Dursley's were crammed on thee sofa and Dumbledore sat in an armchair.

"Aren't – aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked anxiously as he sat in the other armchair. Alaina sat at his feet on the floor.

"Yes, indeed, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," said Dumbledore as he peered over his half-moon spectacles at the Dursley's, "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."

"You will, will you?" Uncle Vernon wagged a winger.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied simply, "I will."

Alaina looked at Dumbledore and noticed his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as if it had been burnt.

"Sir – what happened to your -?" She asked, but Dumbledore put up his good hand to shush her and said, "Later, Alaina. First, I must say that a difficulty has arisen that I hope you will solve for us. By _us_, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first, I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and he wished to leave everything he owned to be shared between you two."

Vernon's head turned towards the shocked children. A lump had risen in Alaina's throat and she was unable to speak. All Harry could think of saying was, "Oh. Right."

"This is really straight-forward. Each of you receive a considerable amount of gold into your vault at gringotts. And you share all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy –"

"Their godfather's dead?" Uncle Vernon interrupted.

"Yes," said Dumbledore without asking Harry or Alaina why they did not share, "Our problem is that Sirius has left you two number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"They've been left a house?" Uncle Vernon interrupted again with greed shining in his eyes.

"You can keep using it as headquarters, right Alaina?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah. I – I don't really want it," she agreed. They both knew that they would never step into Sirius's old house again if they could help it.

"That is very generous," said Dumbledore, "We have vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?" Alaina asked as she shifted her position on the floor to lean against Harry's legs.

"Well," Dumbledore explained, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name. Sirius was the last of the line. However, there may be an enchantment set upon it to ensure it is kept in possession of the Black family. So if this is the case, it seems that Bellatrix Lestrange has as much right to own the house as you."

Harry abruptly stood up, kicking Alaina in the process.

"Harry, please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly, "There is one simple test to find out if the house really does belong to you."

With that, he snapped his fingers and a with a pop, a grayish creature appeared. Aunt Petunia let out a cry, for nothing so dirty had ever been in _her_ house. Dudley placed his feet upon the couch as if it had been a rat. And Uncle Vernon's face began to turn purple. The creature had large floppy ears with lots of hair coming out of them, however, this seemed to be the only hair the wrinkled creature had. It was hunched over and wore a pillowcase.

"WON'T! WON'T! WON'T!" It shouted as it ran in circles around the coffee table, leaving little footprints in its wake, "Kreacher won't go to the Potter boy! Kreacher won't go to the Prince girl! Kreacher wants Mistress Bellatrix!"

It wailed so loud that they could hardly hear Dumbledore saying, "Give him an order. If he belongs to you, he must obey."

Alaina and Harry both knew exactly what to order him to do, "Kreacher, shut up!" They shouted at the same time. Kreacher clutched at his throat as if choking and flung himself onto the floor, kicking his feet and waving his fists as if in some sort of silent tantrum.

"Well, I know, I don't really want him," Alaina said.

"Yeah, me neither, but we can't send him to Bellatrix," Harry reasoned.

"Exactly, who or what is that thing!" Uncle Vernon exploded after no longer being able to hold it in any longer.

"That is Kreacher, he belongs to Harry and Alaina," Dumbledore smiled down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon.

"We can send him to work in the Hogwarts kitchens," Dumbledore suggested, "That way, the other house elves can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, let's do that," Harry nodded.

"Kreacher," Alaina turned to Kreacher who looked up at her with an expression of complete loathing, "I - We want you to go work in the kitchens at Hogwarts."

Kreacher nodded and with a loud crack, disappeared on the spot.

"The next issue is that Sirius left you Buckbeak," Dumbldore continued calmly as Petunia left the room and came back with multiple cleaning supplies, "Buckbeak currently resides with Hagrid at Hogwarts."

"He can stay there," Harry answered, "I think he'll be happiest with Hagrid."

"And Hagrid will be pleased as well," Alaina smiled with the same thoughts in mind as her friend.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Then we must be going. I have one more errand to run and then we can go to the burrow."

"You are all packed then?" He stood up and walked to the door.

"Yessir," Alaina stood up and went to get her stuff. Harry followed her and when they were on the sidewalk Dumbledore turned to them.

"We are going to apparate. So please both of you grab onto my arms and hold tight," he held out an arm for each to take. They had never apparated before, but had seen people do it. She shut her eyes tight as she felt the breath being knocked out of her. Her insides squeezed and she almost thought she was going to be sick. Harry was doing a little better than her, but the feeling still wasn't pleasant.

When they touched the ground again, Alaina had to sit down on the ground before opening her eyes.

"Very good for your first time," Dumbledore mused, "Most people tend to get sick."

**Onward! To the sixth book! Hoozah!**

**Ron: Erm…**

**Me: Haha, am I scaring you?**

**Ron: A little…**

**Neville: -Enters-**

**Me: -Evil Glares-**

**Neville: -Leaves-**

**Me: -mumbling to self- Yeah, that's right. I'll show **_**him**_** funny…**


	10. Horace Slughorn Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Ten

They walked briskly down the street. The children felt awkward because the last time they were alone with Dumbledore, Harry had smashed plenty of his possessions and Alaina had shouted a few choice words.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Alaina spoke up to ease the tension, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To see an old colleague of mine," was the reply, "We are one staff member short at Hogwarts and I think you two will help persuade him greatly."

Harry and Alaina exchanged a look of curiosity at Dumbledore's vagueness, but shrugged it off.

"Couldn't we have just apparated into his house?" Alaina blurted before she realized how silly the question was.

"That would be very rude," said the man, "Almost as rude as kicking down the door. Although, it seems someone has beat us to that."

Sure enough, they stood in front of a house that looked like it had been subject to a large pride of lions. They entered cautiously and Alaina had to jump to avoid being dripped on by an unknown substance. Dumbledore wiped some blood off the wall with his finger and smelled it. After licking it, he looked around and his gaze stopped on an overstuffed armchair lying on its side.

Without warning, Dumbledore took his wand and plunged the tip into the seat of the blue chair which proceeded to yell, "Ouch!"

"Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore as he grinned at the armchair. Alaina knew she should be used to this sort of thing, but still couldn't help but let her jaw drop, as the armchair became a bald, fat man who was massaging his round belly. At first glance, Harry and Alaina agreed he looked somewhat like a walrus.

"What gave me away?" He asked gruffly.

"My dear, Horace," said Dumbledore, looking amused, "If the Death Eaters really had come to call, they would have set the Dark Mark over the house."

"Of course!" Exclaimed the man, Horace, "I knew I had forgotten something!"

"Shall I help you clean up?" Asked Dumbledore as he looked around at the mess.

"Please," was the reply. So they stood back to back and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion. The furniture righted itself, feathers zoomed into their cushions, and the chandelier pieces mended themselves as they zoomed back to the ceiling to cast a lovely yellow light once more.

"The dragon blood was a nice touch," Dumbledore noted when the red liquid zoomed back into a crystal vial. When everything had been picked up, Horace finally noticed the two teenagers who stood side by side. One rather tall and lanky and the other one petite and short.

"Oho," he said as his eyes flickered between their foreheads and the lightning-shaped scar they bore, "_Oho!_"

"This is Harry Potter and Alaina Prince," said Dumbledore who moved forward to make introductions, "Harry, Alaina, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn turned to Dumbledore with a shrewd expression and said, "This is how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer is no, Albus." 

"I was wondering," said Dumbledore as he sat down uninvited, "If all those precautions were for me or the Death Eaters?"

"What would the Death Eaters want with an old coot like me?" Slughorn sat across from Dumbledore, leaving the teenagers to awkwardly stand to the side.

"You know as much as I do, Horace," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Either way, I have been hearing nasty rumors about Hogwarts since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat your teachers these days-"

"Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd. I think you would know better than to stride into the forest and call a horde of angry centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'"

"That's what she did, then? Idiotic woman. I never liked her."

Harry chuckled and Alaina smiled and nodded her head. Both adults turned to look at them.

"Sorry," said Harry hastily.

"Yeah," Alaina explained further, "It's just – we didn't like her either."

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" Asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

"No, I was just wondering if I could use your bathroom."

"Oh," said Horace, clearly disappointed, "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed, there were a few moments of silence. Slughorn stood up awkwardly and crossed the room to the fireplace which he turned his back to so as to speak to the teenagers.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly.

They just stared at him and he proceeded to scrutinize them.

"Harry, you look like your father. Except your eyes. You've got –"

"My mother's eyes, yeah. So I've been told." Harry said and Alaina snickered. He had been told that so often. In fact, even she had been often told –

"And Alaina, you look like your father in –"

"Every way," she finished, "I get that a lot."

"Hmph, yes, well, when you're a teacher, you shouldn't play favorites. But they were some of mine. Lily Evans and Philip Prince. Both of them would give back some very cheeky answers! Very charming children. Both of them ought to have been in _my _House."

"Which was your House?" Alaina asked.

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn, "Now," he said as he wagged a finger at them given their nasty expressions, "Don't you be holding that against me! You'll be Gryffindor like your parents, I suppose? Yes, it usually goes in families. Not always, though. Have you heard of Sirius Black? Must have – been in the papers for the last couple of years – died a few weeks ago."

It felt as though an invisible hand had twisted Harry's intestines and held them tight. For Alaina it felt as though a large anvil had been dropped on both shoulders and her head. They had not minded his ranting, until he began talking about the only fatherly figure they had had.

"He was a big pal of your father's at school. The whole Black family had been in my House, but not him. Sirius ended up in Gryffindor along your parents. Of course, I did get his brother, Regulus, when he came around. I would've liked the complete set."

He struck them as a collector of antiques who had been outbid at an auction.

"Your mother was a muggle-born, Harry. Couldn't believe when I found out. She was as good as your father, Alaina, pureblood."

"Our best friend is muggle-born and she's top of our class," said Alaina with a hint of bitterness.

"Yes, funny how that happens isn't it?" Slughorn marveled.

"Not really," she replied coldly. Slughorn looked at her in surprise.

"You mustn't think I'm prejudiced!" He said, "No, no, no! Haven't I just said Lily Evans was one of my favorite all-time students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too – now Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, of course – another muggle-born, a very gifted student, and still gives me excellent inside information on the goings-on at Gringotts!"

He bounced up and down a little as his excitement grew. He walked over to a shelf with many photographs. As he went on and on about the multiple celebrities he taught and received quidditch tickets or candy from, Alaina tuned him out as she began to realize why Dumbledore had brought them along. Speaking of Dumbledore, what was taking him so long?

"And all these people know how to find you, to send you stuff?" Asked Harry, brought her out of her thoughts. He did make a very good point. If the Death Eaters can't do it, how can they?

The smile slid from Slughorn's face, "Of course not," he said, "I have been out of touch with everybody for at least a year."

"Too bad you can't be our teacher," sighed Alaina who was trying to help out Dumbledore, "You seem like you would be a very good one. One of my favorites, right Harry?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Harry after some hesitation to think about what Alaina was playing at. At that moment, Dumbledore walked in and announced their departure.

"Goodbye, _Mr. _Slughorn," said Alaina as they stalked out of the house. The door had only been closed for a few seconds before Horace opened it again.

"Alright," shouted Slughorn from the door, "I'll do it!"

When the door was shut again Dumbledore turned to them.

"Excellent job, you two," he smiled at them and Alaina beamed up at him, "You did more than I thought."

"As you can tell," said Dumbledore as they continued to walk out of the yard, "He prides himself on the company of the rich, powerful, and famous. He hand-picked these students out based on their connection and talent. They were called the Slug-Club. I tell you all of this because I expect you to be in this club. I want you to allow him to collect you. The jewel of his gallery: 'The Pair Who Lived' or as they call you now, 'The Chosen Ones.'"

At those three words, a chill ran down Alaina's spine and she was sure Harry had felt it too. The words of the prophecy echoed in their minds.

_None can live while two the others survive._

**This is chapter four in the sixth book, but since the chapter was really long, I'm going to stop it here and continue this chapter as another chapter. So this is part one of chapter four in the book and chapter ten of the story. Did you get all that? Nevermind, just know this isn't the end and the next one will be short.**


	11. Horace Slughorn Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

Chapter Eleven

The squeezing feeling stopped. Once their feet had touched the ground, Harry and Alaina had exchanged looks of excitement. They stood next to Dumbledore on a hill facing the silhouette of a rickety-looking, tall house. The house was, of course, the home of their other best friend Ron Weasley and his family.

Fighting the urge to run ahead, Alaina stayed near Harry and Dumbledore as they strolled nearer and nearer.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a few words with you first," Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to the shed that the Weasley family stored their brooms in, "In here if you don't mind." 

Both a little puzzled, they followed him into the cramped space and found that they had to be squished next to each other to see Dumbledore. He smiled down at them, but as the seconds passed, his smile turned to a grim look.

"I hope you forgive me forgive me for saying so, but I am proud and pleased at how well you two are coping with everything that has happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that Sirius would have been proud of you."

Harry's throat grew dry as he tried to swallow a lump. Alaina desperately tried to fight back tears. Neither of them felt up to discussing Sirius even. Uncle Vernon's surprised voice and even Slughorn's casual one. Sirius, of course, wasn't Alaina's godfather, but they were still close and seeing Harry so upset made her upset, too.

"It's just hard," spoke Harry finally, "To realize that he won't write to me again."

Again, Alaina fell a twang of pity towards Harry. She wrote to Sirius once in a while, but her Godfather was the former professor Lupin and she still wrote him all the time.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, but Harry continued.

"But while I was at the Dursleys'," His voice grew stronger, " I realized that I couldn't shut myself away or — or crack up. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that, would he? And anyway life's too short. Look at Madame Bones or Emmeline Vance… It could be me - us - next, couldn't it?"

"Oh, Harry! If it is, we're taking down as many Death Eaters as we can," Alaina's tears rolled down her face, but her voice was steady and strong, like Harry's, "Heck, we'll take down Voldemort with us, too!"

She pulled him tight into an embrace that, for once, wasn't awkward. When they pulled away, Dumbledore gave them each a proud and approving look.

"Spoken like your parents' children and like Sirius and Remus's true godchildren! I take my hat off to you – or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders."

Alaina laughed a real, hearty laugh for the first time all summer.

"And now, on a closely related subject… I gather you have been reading the _Daily Prophet_ over the break?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly and Alaina's heart beat faster.

"Then you will have noticed that most of the news concerns your escapade at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, now everyone knows that we're the ones," Alaina nodded her head as tidbits of articles swirled around in her head.

"Not exactly," said Dumbledore, "There are only three people in the whole world who know the _full_ contents of the prophecy. And they are all standing in this broom shed. It is true that many people have guessed that Voldemort sent his followers to retrieve a prophecy concerning you."

"Now," said Dumbledore after he had given them a few moments to think about this, "I take it that you have kept the prophecy between the two of you?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A wise decision, but I think you ought to relax it in favor of your friends.I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley have the right to know."

"We just didn't want-"

"To frighten them? Or perhaps, to confess that you yourselves are worried and frightened? You may have each other, but you also need your friends. And as we have agreed, Sirius would not have wanted you to shut yourselves away."

They said nothing, but Dumbledore did not seem to need an answer so he continued, "On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons together with me this year."

"Private – with you?" said Alaina, surprised out of her preoccupied silence.

"Yes, I think that it is time that I took a greater hand in your education."

"What will we learn, sir?" Alaina asked still stunned.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that," he said airily. Her surprised expression turned to a grumpy one when he did not go into detail. But another face was pushing its way into her thoughts.

"We won't have to occlumency with Snape, anymore?"

"_Professor _Snape, Alaina – and no, you will not."

"That's a relief," voiced Harry, "Lessons with him were a –"

He paused, careful not to say what he really thought.

"I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one there," said Dumbledore nodding. The teenager smiled again. Now just two more things before we part."

"I trust that each of you have your half of the invisibility cloak?"

They nodded.

"I wish for you to keep it with you at all times just in case. Even within Hogwarts itself. DO you understand?"

They nodded again.

"And lastly, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry of Magic can provide. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly. They do not mind in the slightest, for their only concern is your safety. However, it would be poor repayment if you went out and risked your necks while staying with them."

"We understand, right Harry?" Alaina said quickly and Harry nodded.

"Very well, then," said Dumbledore, pushing open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light on in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."

So Harry and Alaina ran to the backdoor with Dumbledore walking in their wake.

**So here is part two of Horace Slughorn. I have a question for you guys. Should I skip ahead some more to the important parts and then do the whole seventh book, or should I do all of book six and skip some of the seventh book? Or should I just do all of book six and seven? You're the readers not me, so let me know what you want to read. Also, the invisibility cloak has been ripped in half in my story. They both keep a piece, but being a powerful kind of magical object, each piece grew back to the size of a normal cloak. Which reminds me, after six and seven are done, I will do a prequel with book one and then separate ones for books two and three. And then I will go back and fill in all of the gaps of book four. So put in your vote on my profile and in a review about how I should continue the story.**


	12. An Excess of Phlegm Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, plots, or settings. Have I really been reduced to the point where my disclaimers aren't even funny?**

**There have been some issues with the poll, so I redid it and replaced it on my profile. Right now, I am going to be doing the entire book in third person limited to Harry and Alaina. If you don't like this, you can pick any combination of the following point of views and content.**

**First Person, Alaina Only**

**First Person, Harry Only**

**First Person, Switching Between Harry and Alaina**

**Third Person Limited, Alaina Only**

**Third Person Limited, Alaina and Harry**

**Third Person**

**All of books six and seven**

**Important Parts of book six + all of book seven**

**Important Parts of both books**

Chapter Twelve

Harry and Alaina were so excited that they ran really fast. Alaina, in the lead, could barely slow down and she ran right into the door with a thud. Harry couldn't help, but laugh at her and even Dumbledore was able to crack a smile.

"Those bloody gnomes!" They heard Mrs. Weasley shout from inside. They saw the curtains draw back and the door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short and plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown.

"Alaina, dear! And Harry! Gracious, Albus you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you by morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering the teenagers over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

Alaina and Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone. Nymphadora Tonks, instead of her usual short pink hair and jolly, round face had changed her appearance. She was a special kind of witch called a metamorphmagus. The young witch sported a pale, heart-shaped face and scraggly mousy-brown hair.

She sat at the table clutching a large mug between her hands.

"Hello, Professor," she smiled grimly, "Wotcher, Harry. Alaina."

"Hi Tonks," Harry said with a grin and Alaina smiled and nodded. Harry must not have noticed that she looked drawn, even ill. Alaina could tell there was something forced in her smile.

Alaina's brow furrowed in curiousity and sympathy and was about to ask what was wrong when Tonks announced, "I'd better be off."

"Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly," she said as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and stood up.

"Now, now, you really don't have to leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," muttered Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes, "'Night."

"Dear, why don't you come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming - ?"

"No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, everyone."

Harry, whose mind was on the fact that he would be seeing Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody that weekend, was quick to sit down at the table in front of a bowl of onion soup. Alaina, whose face mimicked that of the troubled look on Mrs. Weasley's, instead, turned to the door and hurried out after Tonks.

"Tonks! Wait!" She cried and for a second believed she was too late.

"I'm sorry, Alaina, but I must be going!"

"What's wrong Tonks? You look ill."

"No, I'm fine, really. Thank you for worrying about me, but there isn't anything you can do to help."

"It's about Sirius, isn't it?" Alaina didn't mean to blurt the words out, but she knew she was right. The blow of hearing Sirius's name must've triggered something in Tonks. The woman's forced smile faded and her eyes drooped.

"No one else has been brave enough to talk about my cousin with me. I appreciate that, Alaina. It's nice to hear his name."

Tonks turned on the spot and vanished into thin air. Alaina felt a knot in her throat. One of the things she hated was seeing other people upset.

"Come inside, dear! It's not safe to be out at this time of morning," Mrs. Weasley shouted out to her. Alaina hesitated for a moment, still staring at the spot where Tonks had vanished, before turning back to the Burrow.

Harry's soup bowl was empty and there were crumbs on the table where his bread had been. Mrs. Weasley looked less worried and Harry's look meant that he had explained the events of tonight to Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore, was also gone, so he must have left out of the front door. Alaina sat down at the chair opposite of Harry and Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Is Hermione- oh," Her own question had been answered by the large ginger cat with a squashed face.

"Go on, dearie eat up," Mrs. Weasley encouraged from her spot by the sink where she was observing the dishes that were washing themselves.

Alaina still did not pick up the spoon. She turned to the clock on the wall with the nine hands. The only one that didn't point at 'Home' was Arthur Weasley's. It pointed at 'Work'.

"Mr. Weasley, still working at this hour?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, yes! He's been very busy with his job lately. Hasn't Ron mentioned it? Arthur's been promoted!"

"That's wonderful!" Alaina smiled and for the first time took a swallow of her now cold soup.

"Yes, he is the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job and he's got ten people reporting to him.

"What exactly - ?" Harry began to ask,

"Well, you see, in all the panic about You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing – so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off…. Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then, something really nasty comes up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him it's just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that muggle rubbish." Mrs. Weasley ended her speech with a stern look at the kids as if it had been their fault that Mr. Weasley was so obsessed with Muggle artifacts.

She glanced back over at the clock and noticed that the nine hands kept switching between 'mortal peril' and their regular locations.

"It's been like that for a while now," said Mrs. Weasley with a sigh, "Ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everyone is in mortal danger now… It can't just be our family… but seeing as I don't know another family with a clock like this, I can't check. Oh!"

With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Mr. Weasley's hand had switched to 'traveling' then 'mortal peril' than 'home.'

Sure enough, they heard a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley went to open it. With her hand resting on the doorknob, she whispered, "Arthur? Is that you?"

"Yes," was the reply in Mr. Weasley's voice, "But I would say that even if I was a Death Eater. Ask the question!"

"Oh all right!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, then she asked him, "What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up. Now let me ask you yours."

"Arthur please, this is just silly!"

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Almost immediately, Mrs. Weasley turned a shade of bright red and as Harry and Alaina looked at each other they too felt a little warm.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley. She opened the door at once and Mr. Weasley came clambering in. He too, grew red in the face when he saw the unexpected visitors.

"Harry! Alaina! We didn't expect you until morning!" Arthur Weasley shook their hands and then sat down at the table next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of onion soup in front of him and he began to hastily lap it up.

"Sorry I'm late, Molly, but we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…."

Alaina stifled a yawn behind her hand. She had been asleep all day at Harry's, yet apparating must've taken the energy out of her.

"Bed," said an undeceived Mrs. Weasley at once. "I've got Fred and George's room cleaned up for you."

"Why? Where are they?" Harry asked buying Alaina more time to finish her soup.

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop. That's enough chatter for tonight. Come on, dears, your things are already up there."

"'Night, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, pushing back his chair. Alaina followed suit and said her good nights to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Alaina saw Mrs. Weasley glance at the clock as they left the kitchen. All hands were back onto 'mortal peril'.

Fred and George's bedroom was on the second floor. And though a large vase of flowers was on the windowsill, their perfume could not disguise the lingering smell of gunpowder. A considerable amount of floorspace was dedicated to stacks of unmarked boxes among which stood their trunks. The room gave the feel of a warehouse. Hedwig hooted happily when she saw the familiar faces, and Archimedes just fluttered his wings.

Alaina walked over to the cages and opened them both. The two owls flew out of the window and glided in different directions to collect food. After getting prepared for bed, they slipped under the covers. Alaina, feeling something hard in her pillowcase, reached in and groped until she pulled out an orange and purple sweet, that she recognized instantly as a Puking Pastille. She tossed at Harry who brushed it aside and smiled her. Instantly, they both closed their eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Again, this is a split up chapter. I'm glad this got some length into it anyway, though. Umm, yeah, so they're at the burrow and they got all caught up with the Weasley family! Umm, sorry for the slow update, but I'm gonna work EXTRA hard to update soon! So, I'll see you in another year! Haha, just kidding, my goal is to get it up by next Saturday, so we'll just see what happens!**

**Hope you liked it, and I'll see you in part two!**

**Oh, and don't forget to tell me how you want to read the stories, you can vote on my profile or you can leave a review or PM. Also, if you read Stockholm Syndrom, please enter the bacon contest!**


End file.
